Emperor Mateus
|-|Base= |-|Emperor of Hell= |-|Emperor of Heaven= Summary The primary antagonist of Final Fantasy II. Emperor Mateus is the ruler of Palamecia who attempts to subjugate all the world under his rule, believing himself to be the only one capable of doing so as all other humans are but insects to him. His burning of the Kingdom of Fynn is what triggers Firion and his friends to join the Wild Rose Rebellion, starting the events of the game. When they finally confront and defeat him, he is quickly revealed to have reincarnated as both a demon and an angel, splitting himself into two powerful beings that subjugated heaven and hell simultaneously, causing Firion and his allies to travel through Hell and Pandaemonium to face him while their deceased friends took on the Emperor's light half, ending the threat he posed once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely higher | 5-C Name: Emperor Mateus, Emperor of Palamecia Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Emperor of Palamecia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 8; Due to splitting himself from his hell and heaven incarnates, he is reliant on both versions to stay alive to avoid true death), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Air, Lightning, and Holy variety), Telekinesis, Hellfire Manipulation, Dimensional BFR via Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Can freely travel between Hell and Earth as well as summon Pandaemonium, the Palace of Hell, onto Earth), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (In his Dark and Light Emperor form), Time Manipulation (In the form of speeding himself up and slowing his opponent down), Status Effect Inducement (via Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Life Force Absorption Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, likely higher (Can generate massive cyclones) | Moon level (Razed Palamecia and the mountain range surrounding it while raising Pandaemonium out of hell where the mountains and Palamecia once stood, his stats and magic have increased enormously a whole other level, he can command the legion of Hell along with lost/dead souls, especially those he can plague them with his demons) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and killed Ricard, who fought alongside an adult Wyvern as a Dragoon). Sub-Relativistic magical attack speed (Mach 24,700) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class M Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, likely''' higher''' | Moon Class Durability: At least Small Country level, likely higher | Moon level (Was completely unfazed while standing in the epicenter of the destruction of Palamecia and the surrounding mountain range. Also tanked one of Firion's Ultima spells. His dual existence as the Light and Dark Emperor makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers with magic. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: His Scepter, Mateus's Malice Intelligence: The Emperor is an amazing tactician and manipulator, easily taking over most of the country until Firion and his friends joined the Wild Rose Rebellion. Even then he managed to engineer the deaths of most of the major figures of the rebellion and even temporarily replaced Princess Hilda with a Lamia. He is also implied to be a mechanical genius, having personally designed and developed the Dreadnought airship and its weaponry. However, he is very arrogant and condescending, which can often cloud his judgment. He is also not used to losing or criticism, resulting in desperate actions in the face of repeated defeats. Weaknesses: He is a misanthrope and extremely arrogant, refusing to fight his foes unless they defeat his underlings first. | He is weak to weapons that drain the life out of foes such as the Blood Sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base: * Summoning: He can summon up creatures from Hell and build up a massive army of demons. (Never explained how he did it) * Cyclone: Conjured a massive Cyclone to lay waste to the cities of his planet in a last ditch effort to pacify the rebellion. * Blink VIII: Creates double images of himself to be used as a distraction and evade further attacks. * Barrier VIII: Erects a magic barrier to mitigate the damage dealt by elemental attacks. * Thunder X: Powerful lightning elemental magic. * Haste VIII: Speeds up the Emperor's time relative to his opponents, increasing his combat speed. * Slow IX: Slows down time around his opponents, reducing their combat speed. * Teleportation: Showcases the power to do so upon capturing Firion and company with his fake tournament at the Coliseum. The Dark Emperor: * Blind XVI: Blinds his opponents. * Curse XVI: Inflicts Curse status on the target. The afflicted character's destructive power and durability are drastically reduced. * Dispel XVI: Dispels any positive magical buffs cast on target. * Flare XVI: Sets off a fusion reaction, generating a large magical explosion. * Slow XVI: Even more potent version of Slow IX. * Starfall X: Calls down a meteor from the sky. * Resurrection: Implied to have brought himself back to life upon ascending to the throne of Hell and claiming it's power for himself. * Telekinesis: Lifts the palace of Hell, Pandaemonium, up to the surface of Earth from out of Hell. * Hellfire: Summons hellfire to attack Firion and company upon ascending out of Hell and reclaiming his hold over Firion's world. * Life Force Absorption: His physical attacks leech vitality from those hit by them, restoring his Emperor of Heaven: He wields all of the abilities of his Emperor of Hell half as well as: * Blaze XVI: Powerful fire elemental magic. * Holy XVI: Despite it's name, the attack is designated a non-elemental magical explosion, the white magic opposite of Flare. * Starfall XVI: A more powerful version of Starfall X. * Soul Manipulation: Pulled more than an entire town's worth of people from out of the afterlife and placed them inside the Raqia without their even knowing how they ended up getting there. Note: Most of the attacks are based on game mechanics. Not to be confused with any other "Emperor" characters. Key: Base | Emperor of Hell/Heaven Gallery File:EM_oVT8NY1y4.png| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tyrants Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Kings Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users